Opposite Day
by greenchopstix
Summary: Ever wonder what it would be like to have opposite day? One-Shot.


**A/N: This scene played out better in my head. I attempted to translate it into a story and I have to admit it came out a little rough. But regardless, I still hope you enjoy. Disclaimer for some fluff near the end.**

_Amy_

The sun shone through the window on a beautiful Saturday morning. Amy rolled over to check the time on her bedside clock, 7:58am.

Laying in her bed a couple minutes longer Amy went over her list of daily activities in her head.

Managing to get out of bed Amy made her way to the to kitchen and placed a bowl on the counter. Pouring oats into a measuring cup, she proceeded to make oatmeal being sure to make exactly 1 serving per the directions on the box.

After breakfast and after watching one episode of anything that happened to be on the SyFy`network, Amy moved to her next task which was to shower.

Starting at the top of her head she wet her hair and messaged shampoo against her scalp. Next she rubbed a bar of soap against her skin making sure to get a good lather going and not missing any areas of her body. Amy scrubbed and rinsed her body from head-to-toe a total of 3 times.

After completing her full morning bathroom routine, showering, shaving her legs, applying lotion, applying talc and getting dressed for the day Amy was surprised to see that close to an hour had passed.

Grabbing her car keys and purse Amy moved onto the next item on her list.

* * *

_Sheldon_

Sheldon and Leonard were shuffling around the kitchen like they normally do on Saturday mornings. Leonard took down two bowls from the cupboard and placed them on the kitchen counter.

Sheldon having retrieved a plastic to-go container from the refrigerator placed it next to his tea. He then picked up one of the empty bowls Leonard had set out and put it away.

Taken by surprise Leonard watched his roommate as he opened the to-go container and proceeded to eat what appeared to be a chocolate sprinkled doughnut.

Deciding not to say anything Leonard sat on the couch and turned on the TV.

"Hurry up Sheldon it's starting."

But instead of taking his normal seat on the couch Sheldon walked past Leonard, "You go ahead without me today."

"Weird," was all Leonard could manage to say.

In the bathroom, Sheldon rummaged through the basket of body washes Amy had left behind.

Vanilla, Sweet Pea, Cherry Blossom, Paris Amour. There was way too many unappealing body wash choices. Closing his eyes Sheldon picked one at random and placed it in the shower.

"Its going to be a long day," he mumbled to himself.

Towel wrapped around his waist Sheldon sat on the edge of his bed. Picking up a magazine one of the girls had left behind he flipped to the bookmarked paged.

_You can make any plain outfit look fabulous by accessorizing._

Heading to his dresser drawer Sheldon put on one of his favorite t-shirts and a clean pair of slacks. He tapped his lip in thought as he repeated the words of the magazine back to himself.

After checking his email Leonard closed his laptop and draped his messenger bag over his chest.

"Sheldon are you ready to go to the store?"

Checking his pants pockets to make sure he had his keys Leonard called out again, "Sheldon-" Leonard's stopped dead in his tracks.

Leonard carefully examined his roommate that stood before him. At first glance everything seemed normal the usual slacks, t-shirt, coat, messenger bag. Leonard lifted an eyebrow, why was Sheldon wearing a tie?

"Waiting on you Leonard, lets go!"

* * *

_Amy_

At the grocery store Amy pulled her chosen shopping cart off to the side and started to wipe the entire cart down with disinfecting wipes.

Walking through each aisles Amy placed each of the items into proper groupings. When she got to the dairy section she grabbed a carton of jumbo eggs and pulled out her ruler to confirm that they were all jumbo as advertised.

After Amy filled her shopping cart she made her way to the checkout. After handing the cashier her supermarket club card and after paying for her groceries Amy made sure to squirt some Purel into her hands.

Working her way to the end of the register Amy started to bag her own groceries, taking her time to ensure everything was in order and as symmetrical as possible.

The man standing in line behind her started to get impatient and let out a large huff and rolled his eyes. Amy looked toward him and squinted her eyes as if attempting to turn him into stone. Undeterred Amy continued to bag her items methodically.

* * *

_Sheldon_

Leonard and Sheldon arrived back home. Each holding a bag of groceries they headed up the 3 flight of stairs.

As the day continued Leonard couldn't help but have a growing concern for his roommate. He was acting weird, weirder than normal.

At the grocery store, Leonard was surprised how easily Sheldon dumped things into his basket and when it was time to checkout Sheldon allowed them to bag his groceries.

Sheldon always bags his own groceries. Not only does he like to stack things a certain way but the mere thought of a stranger touching his food drives him crazy. Leonard could have swore he seen Sheldon's jaw clench as the bagger handed him his bags.

Eyeing his roommate out of the corner of his eye Leonard worked to unravel this mystery.

"Everything ok Sheldon you've been acting a little strange today."

Sheldon shrugged his shoulders, "Everything's fine."

Leonard continued his search for answers, "You and Amy, everything good there?"

Not bothering to elaborate Sheldon simply said, "We're fine."

* * *

_Amy_

After eating lunch, Amy settled down on the couch. She pulled a bag of books towards her and started sorting through them.

Amy ran her thumb over the spine of one of the books before reading the title, 'Kare First Love', a manga series Stuart had recommended. At the comic book store Stuart gave her a short lesson on how manga is a form of Japanese comics. He highly recommended this series as it was a big hit with the female audience.

Kicking her legs up onto the couch to get more comfortable she flipped open the first page and began to read.

* * *

_Sheldon_

Leonard, Howard and Raj sat around the coffee table stacks of comic books scattered around. Sheldon sat at his desk focusing on the computer screen before him.

Leonard elbowed Howard and Raj,

"See what I mean, he's acting weird."

Howard looking up from the comic book in hand, "Sheldon, we're suppose to be cataloging our comics. What exactly are you working on over there?"

Sheldon looked over his shoulder at Howard and grinned.

"Im not working on anything in particular just watching videos of monkeys."

Howard gave a perplexed look that confirmed to Leonard that Sheldon was in fact acting weird.

Raj added, "and is it just me, or does Sheldon smell like flowers?"

* * *

_Later that night_

Penny and Leonard, Sheldon and Amy sat in the darkened living room as they watched a movie. Leonard and Penny per usual snuggled up in a near by chair as they shared a blanket.

Half way through the movie Sheldon turned to Amy,

"Do you want to snuggle?"

Amy turned to her boyfriend and whispered a response, "Sheldon, you know that Im not a fan of physical contact, I'm not a hippy at a love inn."

"My apologies."

The two continued to watch the movie in silence.

Penny pinched Leonard on the arm and quietly asked "Is something going on between those two whack-a-doodles?"

After the movie Leonard and Penny kept a close eye on the Sheldon and Amy. Something was up and they were determined to figure it out.

Sheldon and Amy were in the kitchen making tea.

"What do you want in yours?" Amy asked as she opened the box of assorted tea bags.

"Hmmm, ill go with ginger and mint" Sheldon said.

"Two tea bags in one cup?" Amy responded in a disapproving tone.

Sheldon slowly stirred the contents of his tea. Amy stole a quick glance at the clock.

Penny unable to contain herself any longer stood up to confront the two, "Ok what the hell is going on!?"

Sheldon held up a finger to silence the blonde, he looked down at his watch to count down the seconds.

5…4…3…2…1 8:00pm

"Dear lord!" Sheldon exclaimed as he switched tea mugs with Amy.

"For a minute there I thought I would have to partake in a rave. Two tea bags in one cup!" Sheldon grabbed at his chest at the thought.

Amy let out a laugh.

Still utterly confused Penny repeated her question in a louder tone, "What the **_hell_** is going on!?"

Amy obliging her friend with an answer, "Just an experiment."

Sheldon loosened the tie around his neck,

"Being the brilliant neuroscientist that she is, Amy thought it would be a good idea to have 'Opposites Day' as a way to gain further insight on the struggles of each others daily lives.

Amy continued, "To walk a mile in each others shoes, if you will."

Sheldon opened the refrigerator to check his carton of newly purchased eggs.

"Thank heavens, all jumbo."

Leonard piped up, "An experiment? So thats why you've been acting strange all day?"

Sheldon let out a breathy laugh, he was relieved it was 8:00pm and that the experiment was over.

Amy turned towards Sheldon, "Shall we exchange our findings?"

Sheldon nodded and gestured towards Amy to start.

"This morning I ate oatmeal as it was oatmeal day. Being sure to eat only one serving, I felt satisfied yet not overly full. You?"

Sheldon started, "This morning when I had to decide which body wash to use I nearly quit the experiment. But being a man who dedicates his life to science I just picked one. I don't know how you go through that every morning."

Amy's turn,

"At the grocery store, I meticulously stacked everything appropriately and to my surprise, I managed to fit everything into one bag and since everything was organized, once I arrived home it was easier to put things away."

After giving his girlfriend the 'I told you so' look Sheldon started to relay his experience,

"Other than the fact that I wanted to rip my face off when they bagged my groceries, overall I did get through the tedious process a lot quicker and it significantly reduced the time I had to deal with the public. How were the comics Stuart recommended?"

Amy couldn't help but answer with enthusiasm, "To my surprise, the series is _so_ good! I hate to admit this but I might end up finishing the whole series this weekend. I never realized there were comics like these and I really like the romance!"

Sheldon rolled his eyes but his lips were still pulled up into a smile, "Of course you do. Your a girl and girls like all those hippy-dippy things."

The two continued their banter, Sheldon admitting that monkeys were hysterical with Amy responding with her usual 'everybody loves monkeys' reply.

Sheldons laughter trailed off and his facial expression suddenly turned serious, "Earlier during the movie..." he hesitated before continuing, "I can see how one might feel somewhat rejected. I assure you that is not at all my intention."

Amy nodded in understanding and spoke into her tea, "Every relationships a work in progress and given your high standards of hygiene and cleanliness I understand."

Wanting to make it up to his girlfriend for any past transgressions, Sheldon let the tips of their finger touch, "Your my girlfriend and your important to me and…"

His voice trailing off Sheldon suddenly remembered they had an audience. He looked towards the two people who remained in the living room.

Leonard and Penny stared back at them as if they were animals in an exhibit.

"Maybe we should continue this conversation in private. Its impolite to rub our successful relationship in the face of…" Sheldon made a not so discreet gesture towards the other couple.

Amy agreed and the two grabbed their tea and headed towards Sheldon's room to continue their conversation in private.

Leonard and Penny were left to absorb the scene that just played out before them. Leonard was the first to speak,

"You know if you think about it their experiment really is brilliant. It could only help a relationship."

Penny unsure if she should feel offended, "What are you trying to say?"

Leonard continued, "Well maybe you and I could try that experiment."

Penny looked around the room to ensure no one else was within ear-shot, "Ok fine. Just don't tell Sheldon, he'll never let us hear the end of it."

**E/N: Kare first love is one of my favorite manga series and I am somewhat disappointed manga has yet to be mentioned in TBBT series. Apologies if all my stories tend to be the same tone, I too am a work in progress. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
